wolfensteinfandomcom-20200223-history
Max Hass
Tyler1 is a pacifistic member of the Kreisau Circle in Wolfenstein: The New Order. He makes a return in the sequel, Wolfenstein II: The New Colossus. History tyler1 is my father and beats me every night with a hammer Appearance Max Hass is a very large individual, being towered by Blazkowicz and almost twice as muscular. One side of Max's head is collapsed and his hair is shaven down to a buzzcut. He is dressed in a striped woollen T-shirt and worn leather overalls. Max doesn't wear shoes or any manner of footwear. However in Wolfenstein II: The New Colossus,'' he is seen wearing red bowling shoes. '' Abilitles * Immense durability: Max Hass is shown to be able to endure multiple gunshots from an assault rifle at point blank. * Superhuman strength: Max Hass is able to dent a helmet worn by Nazi's soldier and knock them out with a hammerfist. Personality Max can only scream, and has many austisic outbreaks, as his room in the resistance hideout has a large number of toys and childish-looking objects. However, in Wolfenstein II: The New Colossus he seems to be capable of aiming a gun and can understand what others say, showing that the brain damage didn't entirely cripple his ability to think. Max also shows an artistic side, from creating simple kid drawings to a complex Modernist collage, all in crayon. Despite his peaceful nature, Max displays an impressive level of strength and durability, surviving a gunshot to the shoulder, knocking a Nazi to the ground with one punch, ripping off a car door with his bare hands, and later brushing off a full-force a punch from the supersoldier body of B.J. Blazkowicz, whom he knocks out shortly after. ''The New Order'' Max was introduced when he greeted the Eisenwald Prison escapee (either Fergus or Wyatt), Blazkowicz, and Anya Oliwa. Most of the time, Max is always lying around at the base and playing with his toys. When the Nazis raided the Circle's hideout, Max remained hidden and saved B.J. and Klaus from Nazi Commandos by killing the Nazis with his bare hands, but was too late to save Klaus. After escaping, Max became very distraught of Klaus's passing and later helped in participating in the attack on Deathshead's Compound. No mentioning of Max's whereabouts is made after Blazkowicz stormed Deathshead's fortress, but he is presumed to have remained on the Nazi U-boat along with Caroline and Fergus/Wyatt. ''The New Colossus'' Max returns, continuing to aid the Kreisau Circle in fighting the Nazis, honoring the request of his guardian Klaus who died a few months prior. Despite his language deficiency and his child-like spirit, Max is quite talented: he beat Set Roth at a game of chess, has the highest score in Wolfstone 3D of anyone who has played the cabinet, and deciphered a book by the Da'at Yichud that both Set and Wyatt could not. He is also able to do trick shots in billiards and seems skilled in creating crayon art in the Modernist aesthetic. Nicknames *Golem *nigger *fag *Alpha af *downy Trivia *Based on his seemingly unnaturally large physique and backstory, Max is possibly a former (failed) Supersoldaten candidate and was scarred both mentally and physically by a nondescript experiment. Due to the Nazi doctrine regarding an individual's purity of form, Max's head deformity would have had him killed would it have been a birth defect. *The fact that Max Hass is extremely pacifistic and hates all forms of violence could be a major reason as to why he would have been regarded as a "failure" if he was indeed intended as a Supersoldat. Supersoldaten are mentally formed to become aggressive and ruthless, whereas Max Hass is the exact opposite. Interestingly, his last name means "hate" in German. *Max Hass could be a reference to the iron giant, the huge robot from the animated film by director Brad Bird. Like Max Hass, the iron giant also has a big dent in the left side of the skull, and both of them exhibit childlike behavior. (In a few situations, both also express a certain intelligence.) Max as well as the giant can not stand the sight of weapons and violence. In addition, neither Max Hass nor the robot have any memory of their origin. *Max Hass is very kind and attached to his allies, including Blazkowicz and Bombate. *Set Roth refers to Max as a "golem" in The New Colossus. A golem is traditionally a large, strong, and servile entity from Jewish folklore, whose primary purpose is to follow simple orders, and is assumed to be somewhat unintelligent. *Max Hause's age is 28 in The New Collosus. However his exact birthdate is not known, so its not known if he was 27 or 28 in The New Order. The only clue to his Birthday is a card given to him by Klaus Kreutz, however this was apparently given to him before events of The New Order as there is no indication of his birthday having taken place during the course of the game. Gallery DM1JwITWkAE4BbQ.jpg DNZt1EZV4AAfCM-.jpg|Max Hass sleeping in the New Order. maxhass3.jpg Max_Hass.jpg|Max massacring the Nazi soldiers responsible for Klaus' death. evebd.jpg|Max Hass playing chess with Set. C-1200x675.jpg|Max Hass with Rosa. devvvgt.png|Max Hass flattens a Nazi soldier's head with his fist. fjnfa.png|Max Hass falls on his feet during B.J birthday. Untitlfe.png|B.J. plays punching game with Max Hass. Untitljndnd.png|Max Hass makes a monument of Klaus. Untitldejfed 1.png|Max at B.J.'s birthday party. Fjfnf.png Kakfegg.png Evevd.jpg Febeggg.png|Max at Caroline's wake. Category:The New Order characters Category:Kreisau Circle Category:Wolfenstein: The New Order Category:Characters Category:Wolfenstein II: The New Colossus Category:The New Colossus characters Category:Germans